The Untold Story Of Zhao Fong
by BlueOak
Summary: A fictional story about a fictional character, Zhao Fong, during the three kingdom's era. This is his version.AN: This is my first story ever...so please comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. Also, if I my ask...I write this


**_Intro: The burning desire to go the north _**

Fire, it was burning everywhere. The city was under attack; I could do nothing to prevent the men in yellow from burning the city I was living in. I felt so

hopeless, but I knew I could go seek my father for help if I were to make it out alive. Before I went to escape the burning village I had to save my friend, who

knows where he was or if he was still alive or not. I rushed to his hut only to see those flags. They were not the yellow people's flags, but they were the flags of

the allies. I was happy to know that my friend was going be saved by a real warrior but then, I saw him. I saw his evil looking generals, and I saw my best

friend Dain Vain carried off by the evil man. I knew his name was Cao Cao and I heard horrible stories about him, and I knew it was him. When he was

carrying my friend out, there was fire all around him and he was untouched, I knew he had some sort of demonic power to not be phased by the fire. I was too

scared to act, I ran as far as I could. I saw then three men. They were leading a small group of poorly trained warriors but they were slaying thousands of the

yellow men. I ran up to the man with two swords and I asked him his name and after the war where he was going to travel towards. "My name is Liu Bei, and

I am going to travel north to see my child hood friend Gongsun Zan," he said. I was completely surprised by his answer. "I implore you Lord Liu Bei, please

take me to see Gongsun Zan," I said. With a look of surprise he replied, "You are but a mere child, I cannot be responsible for what happens to you at these

times of chaos." It was my only chance, now it was gone. Out of desperation, I drew my wooden practicing sword and I attempted to strike but with his quick

reflexes was not only able to parry my attack with one of his swords but strike my sword with his other, cutting it in half. He stared at me for a while and finally

said, "I can see you have good reason to see the lord or you wouldn't have attempted to strike me so rashly, I suppose I can escort you to him." One of his

followers had a disgusted look on his face and screamed, "But brother we have to make haste if we want to see him, we can't afford to risk baby sitting this

child." The man with the long beard added, "Zhang Fei is right brother, we cannot afford to take him with us he would only burden us in our journey." I looked

at them with evil glares, "How can I prove my worth! I will show you I am no burden!" I grabbed Guan Yu's bow, hopped onto his stead, and ran into the field

of battle. I stopped the horse and aimed the bow at a soldier that seemed to be distant from his allies. I shot at him and struck him down in one hit. He seemed

to be a commander because he had armor and better weapons. I took the sword and spear from his corpse along with some money and his armor. I loaded it

all up onto Guan Yu's steed and made my way back without anyone seeing me, friend or foe. I gave Guan Yu the armor and Zhang Fei the money and I

equipped the sword and spear for myself. "There, has my burden been lifted by these items?" I said angrily. Liu Bei looked at me with astonishment and

answered, "My young master how are you able to control a bow that well at your young age?" I did not reply and Zhang Fei and Guan Yu looked ashamed at

the comments they made. I looked over at Liu Bei and he quickly said, "Of course…we will take you to see Gongsun Zan, I'm sure my brothers are done

protesting." I smiled at him, my dreams were finally were going to be met. I rode with him to defeat the last of the yellow turbans. I myself did not fight them but

in between battles, I sparred with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu and learned some basics my teacher did not tell me. From them I leaned how to use my spear and

sword and Guan Yu and Liu Bei tried to give me tips on the bow but I out shot them both and they could not teach me what I already knew. Finally, the war

was over and we went north to see my father...but they had no idea what he was to me. We rode north to Bei Ping my father's capital, which we had no

trouble getting to. They swapped stories with each other and with me about their past though I spoke nothing of mine, since mine was a tad foggy, I only

remember being sent to that city because I was the second son and I was sent there to train and come back since my father only had time for one son to train. I

remember the trainer that did not know much but was paid by my father to train me. I remember befriending Dain Vain and we trained together promising that

we would become strong warriors in the future. We finally made it to Bei Ping a few weeks later and he welcomed us with open arms. "Lord Liu Bei! It's been

a long time my friend, this is my strategist, Guan Jing. "Please to meet you master Guan Jing, yes it has been a long time have you been well?" Liu Bei replied.

"I have been well and I'm glad to see you but what brings you here to Bei Ping at this time of chaos? And please tell me who you accompanied you here."

Gongsun Zan said warmly. Nervously and quickly Liu Bei responded, "These two are my oath brothers, Lord Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and this is a boy I met in

Ping Yuan he was very determined to meet you." I spoke quickly, "Yes, my name is….Fo….my name is…" He stopped me and said, "Tell me boy, how many

springs have you pasted?" "I've pasted 13 my lord." I answered. "Boy you look familiar, what business do you have in Bei Ping?" "I'm…I am…your second

son." I replied quietly. Shock struck everyone's face. No one knew what to say, I was tormented by their silence.** "**So you have come back, is your training

complete finished already? Why didn't you bring Zheng Xuan with you?" I didn't answer right away, I was searching for the right words but they didn't come

so I just came out and said, "He's dead, killed by the Yellow Scarves." Zan looked down and stated, "Those evil men….he was a great friend to the family and

he saw some sort of potential in you and offered to take you and train you." "My boy" he continued, "Do you think you are ready to join my army?" I said

nothing for I did not know. Before my father could say something Liu Bei interrupted with, "My friend, don't be so harsh on the boy, he was able to kill some of

the Yellow Scarves with Guan Yu's bow. He is an adept archer, shows some skill with his spear, and has potential with his sword." "He is definitely not the

strongest warrior around but he has proved his worth in battle, I implore you my lord, to give him a chance he is ready to join your army." "Hmm…" My father

said, "To be praised by Liu Bei is a great honor indeed." "I will give you a chance." "Xu!" My father screamed "Come, I want you to meet some one!" "Yes father? Who do you have today?" "First, this is a great friend of mine accompanied with his oath brothers and they are very capable indeed." Liu Bei

interrupted, "My lord! Not only are we capable but we implore you to have us serve under you we still surely restore the Han together!" "Excellent!" "I am

indeed grateful for such warriors to be in my service." "Second!" He continued, "This is your younger brother, he has been training since he was a mere boy

and wishes to join my army, I wish for you to duel him and see if he is worthy." "Father, he is still a mere child I do not wish to hurt him." Enraged, I drew my

spear and I thought to myself "I will show you a mere child." "I accept the challenge!" "Very well, spears shall be the weapon, this shall be an on foot duel,

begin when ready." I took my spear in one hand and looked at my cocky brother who held his in two. "Father" He said, "He can't even hold a spear correctly,

how can we expect him to join our army, with proper training I am sure he will be "warrior" soon enough." My father stood quiet and made a facial expression

to continue with the duel. We ran at each other, he in full armor was a tad slower than I was. We both flung our spears, we were caught in a deadlock, and I

was now holding it with two hands. We were pushing against each other trying to gain the upper hand. With his weight he was slightly winning, I withdrew my

spear quickly, dodged to the right, and struck him in the chest with the pole side. After recovering from my strong blow, he caught me off guard, tripped me

with his spear, and swung his spear downwards towards me. I was able to parry against his attack and push him back and I struck him again in the chest with

the pole side. He fell to the ground and I was preparing for another attack when my father saw the rage in both of our eyes and shouted, "That's enough!" "Xu,

you have been defeated do you still think he needs training?" Ashamed he said nothing and withdrew to his quarters. "My son, you have proved you will

someday become a great general." "You dueled with your brother who is one on my best generals, I was trying to test how poorly you would have done against

him." "I thought you were going to get beaten in four hits instead of you winning, I am truly amazed by your power." "Did Zheng Xuan train you to be that

powerful?" I answered quickly, "No, he taught me the art of military strategy, I taught myself how to be adept in strength." "I thought so, I always wanted my

first son to adept at strength and my second in strategy but it seems you have combined the two." "We will see how great your strategies are, you will be our

strategist in the next big battle, but for now you will train with Guan Jing in strategy and with me in strength but for now please follow Guan Jing, I must speak to

the three brothers alone he will show you were you will stay." Timidly I said, "Alright…father." I followed master Jing to my new home, which was inside the

castle. It was big, Jing explained to me that it was just a guest room and he was sorry for the size but it was more than enough room for me. I was so amazed; I

had no belongings to fill up such a room. Suddenly, a scout rushed into our room and told both of us that my father wanted our audience. Guan Jing and I

quickly went the council and saw the three oath brothers there and some other of my father's other officers there too, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Everyone, my cousin, Gongsun Xi from the northeast of us is growing too strong." "I let him borrow that land temporarily, and a month ago I sent an envoy to

seize the land back before he got too powerful." "He refused our call and insists that he was allowed to govern it a few more years." "I have agreed to his terms

for a few more years, but we will build or army and strike him down for opposing my will!" "My lord!" An officer named Shan Shan shouted. "We cannot wait,

we should strike the now when the time is right!" "I agree!" another officer named Tian Kai stated. My father's head turn towards Guan Jing who looked

unsure. "My lord, I don't know what to say, perhaps it is wise not to let them get powerful and strike now." Liu Bei looked at me with concerning eyes and

suddenly I remembered. "Father…" I said quietly. He turned his head and looked at me. "Even if we were to go and attack and capture the city what if Bei

Ping falls to Yuan Shao or what if this is one of Gongsun Xi's ploys to get us out and for his main army to attack from the rear." "I believe we should wait a year

or two before our agreement is up and attack him when it is not ready for it, the city will fall quickly and his followers will become ours, please father, do not

risk Bei Ping." The room fell silent for a few minutes, not even slight movement happened. After a while, Liu Bei spoke. "Wise, very wise of him to say that." "I

agree with the young master, we should remain here, Gongsun Xi probably wants us to lash out and attack him while our backs are uncovered." My father

stood up and loudly boomed, "It is settled then, we shall train our armies until Liu Bei thinks we are ready, and then we will attack Xi then! You are dismissed!"


End file.
